I Will change
by toky-chan
Summary: nathaniel a toujours été un enfant maltraité,exploité de manière indirecte, par tout son entourage, il en a marre de la vie, marre d'être ce qu'il n'est pas, marre de la solitude! et c'est quand il s'y attends le moins que sa vie vas changer! pour le meilleur...ou pour le pire?( attention! yaoi/ rated T voire M pour les chapitres a venir!)


Nom : I Will change

Source : amour sucré

Pairing: a découvrir

Disclamair : oooh que non ! Les beaux mecs d'amour sucré ne sont malheureusement pas a moi ! (heureusement pour eux !) si c'était le cas ils auraient des vies BEAUCOUP moins tranquilles !

NOTE1 : bien que pour l'instant l'histoire soit assez inoffensive, j'ai bien en tête un rating T pour la suite ! Voire même un M ! ca dépendra de mon imagination ! Alors ne soyez pas choqués ! V.V vous êtes prévenus !

NOTE2 : désoler pour les fans de Nathaniel (j'en fais partie ! ^^) il fau dire que dans cette histoire je l'ai fait passer pour un vrai mec en détresse détraqué mentale dépressif dégouté de la vie ! mais NE VOUS INQUIETTEZ PAS ! C'est que le début ! ca s'arrangeras par la suite !

NOTE3 : pour ce que portera Nathaniel pour le concert, je posterais le dessin dans 3 jours sur mon profil !

Voila voila ! Avant de finir mes blabla sans importance et de vous laisser lire, j'aimerais remercier ma beta et aussi meilleure amie *ghizlene* pour ces conseils ! (PK T'AS PAS DE COMPTE ?! POURQUOI ! POURQUOI ?!).

vous pouvez lire a présent ! :D

enjoy !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

*-couvres-toi enfin! Tu me répugnes! Tu devrais avoir honte de montrer ton Corps aussi dégoûtant! *

0-0-0-0

Se matin, quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis un bel oiseau se poser sur ma fenêtre chantonnant. Il posa une petite feuille sur le cadre ouvert et s'envola, heureux, libre. "Libre et heureux", je souris bien malgré moi en le regardant sen aller au loin vers un endroit inconnu. Vous trouverez ca ridicule mais... Jetais jaloux de se petit oiseau! Je l'enviais sincèrement. Car lui peut tout laisser derrière lui et voler a la conquête dune vie heureuse. Libéré des chaines de ses obligations. Moi, ma vie ne m'appartiens pas, et mes choix, on les faits a ma place. Ce que j'aimerais être un oiseau! Voler haut dans le ciel, loin de cette famille qui me méprise jour après jour, loin de ses personnes qui ne font que se servir de moi, loin de se monde injuste qui arrache petit a petit la moindre étincelle de bonheur de mon pauvre cœur meurtri.

Et malgré mon profond désespoir et ma souffrance flagrante, je me suis résigné. Oui je me suis résigné a vivre caché derrière un masque de bonne humeure, un voile mensonger et un sourire trompeur. Tous m'envient. Tous veulent être a ma place. Pourtant ils ignorent l'étendu de ma douleur .cela fait-il de moi un hypocrite? Oui parfaitement! Je suis un grand hypocrite! Et alors!? Qu'ya t-il de male a cela?!Après tout...si le Fet de souffrir en silence fait de moi un hypocrite, si le fait de vouloir donner une bonne image de moi fais de moi un hypocrite, alors oui! Je suis même le pire d'entre eux! Le son du réveil me tira de mes réflexions. Déjà 05:30h. je me levais rapidement et prit la petite feuille verte posé sur la fenêtre. Après l'avoir caché dans le tiroir de ma commode (pour une raison que j'ignore encore) je pris la direction de ma salle de bain pour en ressortir une demi heure après .seulement vêtu d'une serviette noué autour de ma taille.

J'entendis ma sœur m'appeler mais ne pus lui répondre.

en sortant ma chemise blanche et mon pantalon gris, je me perdit un instant dans le grand miroir en face de moi. Contemplant ainsi mon Corp. pale. Marqué par ses horribles cicatrices. ses cicatrices indélébiles qui me rappelleraient ma faiblesse, jusqu'a la fin de mes jours..

soudain ma mère fit irruption dans la piece, accompagné de sa petite princesse chérie -ambre-.

-t'est sourd ou quoi frérot?! On arête pas de t'appeler depuis tout al heure!-dit cette dernière.

Je vis ma mère me regarder avec dégout, puis détourner les yeux

-couvres-toi enfin! Tu me répugnes! Tu devrais avoir honte de montrer un corps aussi dégouttant!

Ambre sortit d'un pas rapide, car elle savait très bien...que la principale cause de ses marques sur mon dos et mon torse, c'est elle. mais malgré cela, je ne luis en voulais pas!

je pestais intérieurement contre ma mère pour cette chaleureuse démonstration d'affection. Une chose est sure, mes parents sont les meilleurs pour me redonner confidence en moi!

Je répondis cependant calmement

- excusez-moi mère, j'y vais tout de suite.

- dépêche-toi! Et ah! Se soir tu accompagneras ta sœur ainsi que ses amies a un concert de rock a 20:00h

-mais mère pas se soir! Je ne peux pas! je doit..

-pas de mais qui tienne! Tu obéis et c'est tout! Ma petite princesse attends se concert avec impatience depuis plusieurs jours! Alors tache de ne pas gâcher sa soirée par ta présence!

-d'accord. Dis-je dans un soupir

Elle s'en alla aussitôt tandis que je fini de me preparer, ravagé intérieurement par ma rage et ma colère. Je pris mon cartable et sortit de la maison, marchant vers le lycée. Arrivé au croisement. Je suis tombé sur castiel. Il me jeta un regard moqueur. Il avait apparemment remarqué ma mauvaise humeur.

-salut l'intello! Bah alors?! T'est tombé de ton lis se matin ou quoi?!

-cava lâche moi un peu!

- où alors papa et maman ne sont pas content parce que t'a pas eu 20/20 au dernier devoir?!

- FERMES-LA!JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MES PARENTS!

-eh du calme blondie! Me cries pas dessus je ne suis pas ta p'tite sœur compris?!

Aussitôt at-il lâché ses mots, qu'il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Je déteste cet homme! C'est une véritable source de problèmes! Mais en plus, il ose me juger! Alors qu'il ne sait strictement riens de moi! Il n'est pas si différent des autres finalement ! Il n'assume pas ses propres fautes et viens me réprimander pour les miennes ! Il vient critiquer ma manier d'être et oublies ses propres défauts! Et pourtant...pourtant quelque part au fond de moi, je l'admire! J'admire sa manière d'être! De faire ses choix! De s'exprimer! J'admire sa force! Son indépendance et son impertinence.

J'aimerais pouvoir être comme lui ! Avoir moins de pression, faire ce que mon cœur me dicte de faire, allez la ou mon âme a envie d'être, être qui je suis réellement, sans avoir peur de ce que peuvent penser les autres...

Traitez-moi de faible! Jaloux ou dépendant! Traitez-moi d'incapable, de dépressif ou de moins que rien! Je ne vous en voudrais pas, car je le suis, mais moi, je l'assume parfaitement!

J'arrivais vite à sweet amoris, et fut bientôt très occupé par mes taches quotidiennes.

Ma journée se déroula parfaitement sans encombre, entre les cours, les papiers a classer, et les quelques problèmes causés par castiel. Ambre vin me voire a la pause déjeuner. *habilles toi correctement pour se soir! Fais honneur a la merveilleuse créature que tu t'apprêtes a accompagner! * as telle dit.

je me serais fais un plaisir d'y aller en pyjama dans le seul but de voire son visage contrarié, mais je ne voulais pas avoir Lair ridicule non plus, après tout, même si j'y vais de force, je pourrais m'amuser un peu a se concert! Car je dois l'avouer, j'adore le rock! Mais ca bien sure personne ne le sait, car personne n'a jamais vraiment essayé de me connaitre.

La cloche retentit à 17h30. Annonçant la fin des cours. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigea vers la salle des délégués, pour une réunion importante avec la directrice.

Elle fut enfin terminée une heure après, je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand la directrice me demanda de l'aider à ranger les dossiers des 1eres années.

Je n'en avais réellement pas le temps, mais bien sure Nathaniel, le petit délégué de classe si gentil et si serviable ne peux jamais riens refuser a personne. C'est révoltant de voire a quel point les gens sont cupides! On leurs tends la main, et ils nous arrachent le bras entier! Non! ca ne leurs suffit pas! Ils veulent nous prendre le deuxième bras! Et les deux jambes! Parfois j'ai l'impression que les gens n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à me passer des menottes, a m'enchainer! A m'enfermer dans une boite tel un vulgaire objet! Pour m'empêcher de me perdre! Pour m'avoir à leur disposition, et m'utiliser jusqu'a mon dernier souffle. parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un coquelicot qui aurais fleuri en plein hiver, on l'admire et envie sa beauté, on aimerais pouvoir le contempler durant toute l'année, on en est fière, mais on ignore parfaitement tout la force dont il a fait preuve, et les difficultés qu'il a surmonté pour pouvoir fleurir dans une saison qui n'est pas la sienne, les épreuves qu'il a bravé pour être si merveilleux a nos yeux.

Je fus enfin rentré chez moi a 19:15h, n'ayant plus que 45 minutes pour me préparer.

Je pris d'abord une douche, puis commençais à chercher de quoi m'habiller, elle voulais que je lui fasse honneur?! Très bien! Je lui ferais honneur!

Je mis une chemise blanche a manches longues que je retroussais jusqu'aux coudes, dessus, un Gillet en cuir noir ouvert, et un jean de la même couleur, un petit foulard rouge a traits oranges posé sur mon cous et noué au niveau de mon torse, et des converses noires et blanches. Je m'attaquais ensuite a mes cheveux, je fis légèrement remonter les pointes de mes longues mèches blondes vers le haut a l'aide d'un gel fixateur voulant leurs donner un aspect ébouriffé, puis je tirais les cheveux qui retombaient sur le coté droit de mon front en arrière et les attachais a l'aide de barrettes, ainsi j'avais l'œil droit complètement dégagé et le gauche caché par des mèches retombant dessus.

Je fus prêt a temps, mais je commençais à douter de mon choix vestimentaire, n'ayant pas l'habitude de m'habiller de le sorte, j'avais l'impression d'être idiot ! il y'avais deux possibilités, soit j'étais vraiment beau,,, soit complètement ridicule!

Mais je fus vite rassuré face a la réaction des deux copines d'ambre en m'apercevant.

la petite chinoise poussa un cris de pure stupeur tandis que la brune qui se maquillais dérapa complètement et se retrouva avec du rouge a lèvres sur le menton.(1)

Ambre elle se contenta de me sourire d'un air moqueur et satisfait a la fois. Je ne dis pas un mot préférant éviter de parler a ses pauvres filles au cerveau en spaghetti et a l'intelligence inexistante de peur de faire baisser ma caution intellectuelle. et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu du concert.

* * *

FIN DU 1er CHAPITRE.

(1): xD okey ca c'est un coup de dessin animé a la tom & Jerry! Mais je voyais bien les copines d'ambre réagir comme ca! x')

A SUIVRE...

Alors alors ?! : D ca vous a plus? Je continue?! J'arête l'écriture et je vais vendre des fleures dans les rues?! Une remarque?! Menace de mort?! J'accepte TOUT!Laisser moi une review (ca vous prends que quelques secondes et m'offre un plaisir immense durant des jours!) et je promets de poster le second chapitre dans 5 jours voir une semaine MAXI!

Kissu mina! :D


End file.
